Blood of Olympus
by charlie1969
Summary: My take on the Blood of Olympus. Rated M. Adult content sex and language. The heroes continue in the Argo II to Athens. Reviews welcome!


Percy POV

Percy stood at the stern of the Argo II and looked out to the horizon. The sun was just coming up and he had been standing there a long time, unable to sleep. He was surprised to see the sky clear. It had not been clear in what felt like years- but was probably only a day. No matter how much he told himself to calm down, Percy could not feel at ease on these waters. Something about them felt ancient and raw; waiting to be awakened. He heard shuffling behind him and quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts.

"Percy! Where were you last night? I couldn't find you," Annabeth yelled at him across the deck walking towards him. Percy couldn't help but smiling, his girlfriend was such a control freak sometimes… and he loved it.

"I couldn't sleep," Percy replied. It was simple answer but he knew that Annabeth saw through his façade and understood the pain behind his eyes. She came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waste. Percy noted how good it felt to be that close to her. He loved Annabeth with all his heart.

"Mhmmh-mhm," someone cleared their throat. Both Percy and Annabeth whirled around to see who was there and pulled out their weapons.

"Shit! Calm down its just me!" Piper exclaimed. She looked terrified. Percy could not help his reaction. Two weeks in Tartarus can do that to a person.

"Sorry Piper you just scared us is all. What's up?" Annabeth asked.

"We were about to have breakfast and Jason wanted you guys to join us for a meeting. Come down to eat."

Percy nodded and took Annabeth's hand as the crossed the deck and descended to the cabin area. Once they got into the kitchen area and were eating breakfast Jason broke the silence.

"Guys I know we've all been through a lot in the past few days but we need to make a plan for when we get to Athens."

Percy was irritated at that statement. He didn't mean to be angry but Jason hadn't really been through a lot in the past few days. He wasn't in Tartarus and he didn't have nightly reminders of the torture. It wasn't like Percy didn't want to make a plan, he did, but he was so drained mentally and physically he just couldn't think of anything to do. Percy glanced to his side and saw Annabeth silently staring at Jason. Her grey eyes were stormier than usual.

Annabeth broke the silence, "Jason what do you suggest we do? There's not really a lot to plan out. This is kind of a figure it out as we go thing. I think the best thing we can do right now is try and regain our strength." Jason looked annoyed but nodded his head and appeared to have dropped the issue.

"Well what should we do today then?" Hazel asked. Frank stood next to her and the two were holding hands. That had developed quickly Percy thought.

"Why don't we all practice sparring and our fighting skills? That way we can be ready when we get to Athens?" Leo interjected. He was looking nervously between Percy and Jason, hoping to please both of them.

"Sure. That's actually a good idea Leo, why don't we meet in like an hour on the deck so everyone can get ready?" Piper said. She didn't want to make it more awkward than it was already becoming so she figured it was best to get everyone out of the room quickly.

Everyone looked to be in agreement and began shuffling out of the room. Percy and Annabeth were the first ones out. Holding hands, they walked directly into the cabin that Percy called his room. Once inside they collapsed onto the bed, seemingly exhausted.

"It shouldn't be this hard, should it? Being back?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," Percy said exasperated.

"We need to stop thinking about it. It's making us go crazy Perce. Let's just focus on the tasks at ha-" Percy cut her off with a deep kiss.

"What? I'm just trying to focus on the moment!" Percy cried as Annabeth looked angry.

Suddenly it seemed as if there was a magnetic force pulling them together. They couldn't control themselves, and all the scared frustration they were carrying had to be released somehow. Annabeth's lips crushed onto Percy's and he couldn't think of anything but her. They fell onto the bed. Their kissing became more urgent and Percy began slowly trailing kisses down her neck. Annabeth groaned slightly and Percy increased his kisses. He didn't even ask her before he ripped her shirt off, he just knew she wanted him too. Quickly he removed his own shirt, and when their bare skin touched a fire ignited in Percy that he couldn't control.

The kisses became more and more urgent until she was pulling at his belt buckles to bring his hips closer to hers. Percy pulled back and looked right into Annabeth's eyes asking a question that he hadn't dared to ask before. She nodded, her usually stormy eyes looking clear. Percy didn't have to be told twice and quickly pulled her pants off. After removing his own pants Annabeth started kissing his neck, and groaning. This almost sent Percy over the edge.

"Percy, please just do it." Annabeth almost begged. "Wait… do you have…?"

Percy had almost forgotten and he jumped off of Annabeths nearly naked body to reach into his nightstand and pull out a condom. Annabeth almost fell over laughing.  
>"What?" Percy asked.<p>

"Trojan. Seaweed Brain it is impossible to escape the gods even when we're about to do it!" Annabeth laughed.

Percy had to admit it was pretty funny, but he was already losing interest in the joke and wanted to get to the main event. After what seemed like an eternity Percy was finally ready. Annabeth put her hands around his neck and waited for the moment.

The sex itself was incredible. Annabeth definitely enjoyed herself as well. Percy could not have asked for anything more. His first time was better than he ever imagined it would be, and he felt closer to Annabeth than ever.

Afterwards they collapsed onto the bed. Annabeth was giggling like a child. It worried Percy, because Annabeth never giggled.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked somewhat concerned. Annabeth smiled and kissed him on the lips in response. Then she turned over on the bed.

"Shit! Is that the time? We're gonna be so late for the sparring lesson, and I'm pretty sure we're the teachers. Come on Seaweed Brain lets go." She jumped out of bed. Percy stayed where he was; content. Annabeth looked at him expectantly "If you don't get out of bed right now there will be a consequence," she said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Percy laughed.

"No sex."

Percy jumped out of bed.


End file.
